


Coffee

by breaththatwalks



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot about a scene in Murder Most Fowl. Caskett.<br/>Comments are more then welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It's early in the morning and Kate is tired and grumpy and the only reason she's out here is because she knows she can't resist the happiness in Castle's voice when he finds a lead.  
"Castle, I haven't even had my coffee-"  
He instantly hands her one.  
Kate's startled, staying there for a moment as he strides on. The coffee is made with a dash of milk and two sugars, exactly as she likes it.  
Which meant Castle took time for her, despite his excitement.

Castle, intent as he is, doesn't miss the huge smile that lights up her face as she follows behind him.


End file.
